Inside The Mind Of A Killer
by ExTrA-fAnCy-PaPeRcutZ
Summary: The team goes to catch the serial killer that is behind 4 murders in Denver, Colorado.


Anna Gin woke up quietly, her eyes opened to the sun streaming in through her open window. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, trying to shake the sleepiness that still clung to her. She got up and walked over to her vanity, still yawning. She studied her refection, her hair was sticking up in every direction, her make-up from yesterday smudged across her face, and her pajamas loose and falling apart. She smiled even though all that was true she still looked beautiful, and striking. She sighed and picked up the worn wooden brush that her mother gave her and started to brush her long brown hair. She glanced in to the mirror and though she says something move, as the realization hit her that someone was in her house, it was too late. Her head hit the mirror causing it to shatter, blood and bits of mirror fell as the person behind her crushed her face into the mirror more."Still think your beautiful?" the person whispered in her ear as she cried, her tears falling delicately down her face, mixing with the blood and pooling at her feet. She let out a whimper and cried harder, sobbing and pleading. "I'll give you anything, just please don't hurt me, please" she wailed "ANYTHING!" but they weren't't going to have it, they planned this perfectly, they were going to make sure everything went according to plan, they weren't't listening as they dragged Anna By her shiny black hair out of her bedroom, with her still sobbing and shouting "ANYTHING! PLEASE!" they smiled and threw her down the stairs and laughed when they heard the final thump!, of her body hitting the floor. They walked down the stairs slowly and gracefully as Anna stumbled to her feet and tried to escape, they got angry at her for ruining the perfect moment. They punched her in face and kicked her, her screams filling the house with terror. They dragged her to the living room, her pitiful sobs and pleas now only whispers as she tried to speak. They were happy, they finally got back at her, they were finally having they're revenge." Who pretty now! Huh?" they yelled kicking Anna "Who on top? I am going to make you PAY MOTHER!" Anna screamed as they pulled out a hunting knife, the last thought she had was I'm not your mother, who are you? And why are you doing this? Then it all went dark, and pain there was pain, like fire ripping through her body. She felt a sticky warm all over her, all she could scream with the last of breath as a cold covered her, she lost all feeling and then the true darkness came. They looked at her; they thought the people always look so peaceful when they pass on, if only I could feel it. They brushed that thought off, they had work to do. Mom Was Still Out There. She Keeps Coming Back. They tucked their knife away and started to clean away all evidence of them being there. They could't get caught, they needed to keep saving other from Mother, like always, like before. The house fell silent.

Anna wasn't't the first; she was the 4th victim, in Denver, Colorado. The other 3 were all very attractive, had similar facial features and black hair. They all had high paying jobs with some manner of authority in their communities. The lived in middle to higher class neighborhoods with nice homes. They were all married and all have children.

1st Victim: Mary Babur Age: 30, Husband: Victor Babur Age: 34, Children:

Gwen Babur Age: 7, Jack Babur Age: 9. Found: Stabbed 42 Times in the head and body areas, in her living room while Husband and children while out shopping.

2nd Victim: Sky Stevens Age: 27, Husband: Mack Stevens Age: 29, Children: Jade Stevens Age: 12, Ally Stevens Age: 14. Found: Stabbed 38 Times to the head and body areas, in her kitchen, while Husband was at work and Children were at school.

3rd Victim: Stephanie Drake Age: 31, Husband: Moe Drake Age: 30, Children: Emily Drake Age: 11. Found: Stabbed 50 Times to the body area, in her living room, Husband is out of town on business and Child was at a sleepover.

4th Victim: Anna Gin Age: 29, Husband: Ed Gin Age: 33, Children: Alice Gin Age: 13 Mary Gin Age: 13 (side note Alice and Mary are twins).Found: Stabbed 54 Times to the head and body, in her living room, husband was at work and Children were at school.

The police decided to that it was time to call in the FBI; they need the BAU to help catch the serial killer that was in their area before another victim was found. The killer had to be stopped before it was too late. They could only hope that the team would decide to take this case, the victims' families prayed that no one would have to go through that.


End file.
